diogonegaofandomcom-20200215-history
Barbarian
The barbarian is a primal warrior who prefers to charge in to engage foes in melee. They can follow either the Path of the Berserker, focusing on dealing as much damage as possible in melee combat, or the Path of the Totem Warrior, accepting an animal as a spiritual guide for a more druid-like experience.Crawford, J., Mearls, M., Wyatt, J., Schwalb, R. J., & Cordell, B. R. (2014). Player's Handbook (5th ed.). Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast LLC. Barbarian Description: A fierce warrior of primitive background who can enter a battle rage. Primary Ability: bullshit Saving Throw Proficiencies: Strength, dexterity and Constitution Armor and Weapon Proficiencies: Light and medium armor, shields, simple and martial weapons Levelling Up Hit Die: d100 Hit Points: 1d100+ Constitution modifier per level + d20 + dexterity modifer Level One Proficiency Bonus: Your Proficiency bonus is +20 Rage: In battle, you fight with primal ferocity. On your turn, you can enter a rage as a bonus action. While raging, you gain the following benefits if you aren’t wearing heavy armor: -You have advantage on Strength checks and Strength saving throws. -When you make a melee weapon attack using Strength, you gain a +7 bonus to the damage roll. -You have resistance to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage. During your rage, you cannot knock a creature out. If you are able to cast spells, you can’t cast them or concentrate on them while raging. Your rage lasts for 1 minute. It ends early if you are knocked unconscious or if your turn ends and you haven’t attacked a creature since your last turn or taken damage since then. You can also end your rage on your turn as a bonus action. Once you have raged 10 times, you must finish a long rest before you can rage again. Unarmored Defense: While you are not wearing any armor, your Armor Class equals 10 + your Dexterity modifier + your Constitution modifier. You can use a shield and still gain this benefit. Level Two Reckless Attack: You can throw aside all concern for defense to attack with fierce desperation. When you make your first attack on your turn, you can decide to attack recklessly. Doing so gives you advantage on melee weapon attack rolls using Strength during this turn, but attack rolls against you have advantage until your next turn. Danger Sense: You gain uncanny sense of when things nearby aren’t as they should be, giving you an edge when you dodge away from danger and you can't be surprised. You have advantage on Dexterity saving throws against effects that you can see, such as traps and spells. To gain this benefit, you can’t be blinded, deafened, or incapacitated. Level Three Rage: You may now rage 3 times between rests. Primal Path: You choose a path that shapes the nature of your rage. Choose the Path of Beserker or the Path of the Totem Warrior. Dwarves can also choose the Path of the Battlerager. Path of Beserker For some barbarians, rage is a means to an end—that end being violence. The Path of the Berserker is a path of untrammeled fury, slick with blood. As you enter the Berserker’s rage, you thrill in the chaos of battle, heedless of your own health or well-being. Frenzy: You can go into a frenzy when you rage. If you do so, for the duration of your rage you can make a single melee weapon attack as a bonus action on each of your turns after this one. Path of the Totem Warrior The Path of the Totem Warrior is a spiritual journey, as the barbarian accepts a spirit animal as guide, protector, and inspiration. In battle, your totem spirit fills you with supernatural might, adding magical fuel to your barbarian rage. It is unusual for an individual to have more than one totem animal spirit, though exceptions exist. Spirit Seeker: Yours is a path that seeks attunement with the natural world, giving you a kinship with beasts. You gain the ability to cast the beast sense and speak with animals spells, but only as rituals. Totem Spirit: You choose a totem spirit and gain its feature. You must make or acquire a physical totem object- an amulet or similar adornment—that incorporates fur, feathers, claws, teeth, or bones of the totem animal. At your option, you also gain minor physical attributes that are reminiscent of your totem spirit. For example, if you have a bear totem spirit, you might be unusually hairy and thick-skinned, or if your totem is the eagle, your eyes turn bright yellow. Your totem animal might be an animal related to those listed here but more appropriate to your homeland. For example, you could choose a hawk or vulture in place of an eagle. ''-Bear:'' While raging, you have resistance to all damage except psychic damage. The spirit of the bear makes you tough enough to stand up to any punishment. ''-Eagle:'' While you're raging and aren’t wearing heavy armor, other creatures have disadvantage on opportunity attack rolls against you, and you can use the Dash action as a bonus action on your turn. The spirit of the eagle makes you into a predator who can weave through the fray with ease. ''-Wolf:'' While you're raging, your friends have advantage on melee attack rolls against any creature within 5 feet of you that is hostile to you. The spirit of the wolf makes you a leader of hunters. ''-Elk:'' While you're raging and aren't wearing heavy armor, your walking speed increases by 15 feet. The spirit of the elk makes you extraordinarily swift. ''-Tiger:'' While raging, you can add 10 feet to your long jump distance and 3 feet to your high jump distance. The spirit of the tiger empowers your leaps. Path of the Battlerager Known as Kuldjargh (literally "axe idiot" in Dwarvish), battleragers are dwarf followers of the gods of war and take the Path of the Battlerager. They specialize in wearing bulky, spiked armor and throwing themselves into combat, striking with their body itself and giving themselves over to the fury of battle. Restriction: Dwarves Only: Only dwarves can follow the Path of the Battlerager. The battlerager fills a particular niche in dwarven society and culture. Battlerager Armor: You gain the ability to use spiked armor (see the "Spiked Armor" sidebar) as a weapon.While you are wearing spiked armor and are raging, you can use a bonus action to make one melee weapon attack with your armor spikes against a target within 5 feet of you. If the attack hits, the spikes deal 1d4 piercing damage. You use your Strength modifier for the attack and damage rolls. Additionally, when you use the Attack action to grapple a creature, the target takes 3 piercing damage if your grapple check succeeds. Spiked Armor: Spiked armor is a rare type of medium armor made by dwarves. It consists of a leather coat and leggings covered with spikes that are usually made of metal. Cost: 75 gp AC: 14 + Dexterity modifier (max 2) Stealth: Disadvantage Weight: 45 pounds Category:Classes